1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercise machine and method of use that primarily targets the abdominal and mid-torso muscles of an individual, but also serves to strengthen the entire body as well as provide a cardiovascular/aerobic workout.
2. Background
The inventor, a licensed Chiropractor in the state of California for the past 21 years, has been looking for tools that would allow him to better serve his patients. One of the problems the inventor often encountered were patients that needed to tone and strengthen their torso area so as to alleviate back strain by tightening and strengthening the abdomen, the oblique abdominis muscles, and the erector spinae muscles. However, many of these patients were unable to lie supine on the ground, kneel on the ground, or even sit for very long to perform more traditional torso strengthening exercises using traditional exercise equipment without feeling large amounts of discomfort.
While in the grocery store one day, with a fully laden cart, the inventor swung the cart in an arc while he pivoted at the waist. He immediately noticed how that movement, coupled with resistance, targeted the torso area. He also noticed that although it significantly targeted the torso area, it was a relatively easy movement to make and that by simply standing and rotating one's body with resistance one could effectively work on the muscles in the torso area.
Thus, this invention was originally designed to rid the body of “lovehandles”, or oblique muscles and to strengthen the back muscles at the same time. In addition, the machine works the entire body both, strengthening the majority of the muscles and aerobically working the heart muscle.
The primary muscle groups that this invention isotonically targets on the anterior portion of a human body are the a) oblique abdominis muscles (“lovehandles”); b) rectus abdominis Muscles; c) biceps brachii muscles; and the d) pectoralis muscles. The primary muscle groups that this invention isotonically targets on the posterior portion of a human body are the a) erector spinae muscles; b) latissimus dorsi muscles and c) triceps brachii Muscles.
The primary muscle groups that this invention isometrically targets on the anterior portion of the human body are the quadriceps femoris muscles. The primary muscle groups that the invention isometrically targets on the posterior portion of the human body are the a) gluteal muscles (muscles that comprise the buttocks and allow a person to remain in an erect posture); and b) biceps femoris muscles (muscles on the back of the upper leg that enable a leg to bend).
One of most positive aspects of this invention is the possible life extension it may bring by using the machine on a regular basis, especially today with the ballooning of bellies, and the early death from Diabetes and Heart Disease. Recent studies show that there is a direct correlation between a person's waist size and both Heart Disease and Diabetes. This invention not only strengthens all the core muscles needed for good posture and good health, but it aerobically burns calories at a high rate of speed, slimming down your waist size. Only a short period of time on this invention and an individual will feel as if they have had a complete aerobic workout.
The machine can be used by anyone, young or old, in shape or not, male or female. The resistance is only as difficult or easy as an individual desires, and thus it is safe for everyone. An individual does not have to lie supine or kneel. For some people it is very difficult for them to kneel or lie supine due to arthritis, knee injury, obesity, etc. With this invention an individual only has to be able to stand and grasp a handle and rotate clockwise and counterclockwise by keeping the lower body stationary and by rotating the upper body from the pelvic area. In addition, this invention is a tremendous strengthening and stretching device for all athletes, especially golfers, baseball players, tennis players, etc, as this invention strengthens the core muscles in the midsection which are needed for all sports.
3. Description of Related Art
There is a plethora of exercise apparatus and methods of exercising that already exist. The core area of the human body (as defined by the oblique abdominis muscles, the rectus abdominis muscles and the erector spinae muscles) is, however, one area which is difficult for many individuals to exercise to tone muscles and reduce fat.
Many of the exercise apparatuses that exist focus on the strengthening or toning aspects of the core region. The ongoing problem with the existing exercise apparatuses that focus on the core body is twofold. First, as is well known in the health field, the physical fitness field and in the nutrition field an individual cannot “spot reduce” fat from any part of the body and that well know fact is especially true of the core area, or lovehandle area. The only way to reduce fat is to either reduce calorie intake and/or to promote aerobic activity. Most of the extant exercise apparatuses focus solely on strengthening the core muscles and thus do not address the need to reduce fat through aerobic exercise.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,610 claims a method and apparatus for exercising internal and external oblique muscles by utilizing lateral forces generated by the feet while maintaining the upper body in a fixed position to facilitate exercise of the oblique muscles. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,610 patent targets the oblique muscles but neglects to take an aerobic workout into consideration. The present invention is patently distinct in a number of ways. First, in order to provide an aerobic workout and to further increase the strengthening benefit the present invention has an active resistance mechanism rather than using the passive weight of an individual's own body. Second, the present invention provides varying levels of resistance based on the active resistance mechanism used, and through the use of a variable resistance magnet. Third, in the present invention an individual's lower limbs are optionally stabilized while the upper body does the work—which is very different from other prior art. This means that not only are the abdomen and oblique muscles exercised, but the entire upper body muscles are also exercised as well (such as the biceps, triceps, latissimus dorsi, and pectoralis muscles). Fourth, because the lower limbs are held in a stable position while rotating the upper body the lower limbs and muscles are working and thus a complete aerobic workout is had. Beyond these distinctions there are many other differences that one skilled in the art can easily see by reading the specification below.
Thus, what is desired is a safe, yet effective, aerobic and muscle strengthening apparatus and method of use so that an individual can achieve both an aerobic workout while toning the core muscles of the body.
4. Objects of the Present Invention
Based on the background, long felt need and lack of an apparatus in the related art to address that long felt need, the following objects of the present invention are discussed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that an individual may employ while in an upright standing position to exercise the “core” muscles, as well as providing an aerobic workout, by using a low impact resistance based method.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow an individual to perform exercises used to primarily isolate the oblique abdominis muscles (“lovehandles”), the rectus abdominis muscles, and the erector spinae muscles
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that an individual may employ to release vertebral fixations and loosen tight back muscles in a chiropractic fashion by rotating the upper body from the pelvic area while keeping the lower body stationary.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable height for the handlebars to accommodate different heights of individuals and to allow an individual to achieve a comfortable grasp of the handlebars while exercising.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of use that is safe for most every individual, despite most any physical limitation said individual may have, or regardless of the fitness level of any one particular individual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for adjusting the amount of resistance experienced by an individual while exercising without forcing an individual to stop or change position.
It is an additional object of the present invention to have as few moving parts and minimal wear as possible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means to move the machine with minimal effort and to allow a method of storing the machine while not in use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and accompanying drawings.